Awkward Assumptions
by FlameDancer12
Summary: Maka listens in on Kid and Soul while they are in Souls room and hears some pretty disturbing things. But is everything as it seems? Short little story I made out of boredom and writers block.


Maka walked through the halls of her and her weapons house; she had just woken up from an afternoon nap because she was hearing strange noises from Souls room. She got up to the weapons room and was right about to knock when she heard another voice in the room. "Soul faster!"

"What the hell?" Maka said silently hoping she wasn't heard.

"I'm trying!" Soul yelled back at the voice that was clearly identifiable as Death the Kid.

Maka's face turned bright red. 'WHAT THE FUCK.' She thought as she continued to listen to the two inside.

"Wow Soul your so big~" Kid said as some other noises could be heard from behind the door.

Soul replied, "I know right~?"

Leaning her head to the side of the door she continued to listen intently.

"HIT IT RIGHT THERE!" Kid exclaimed loudly.

"I KNOW HOW TO DO IT KID! You don't have to tell me…"

Maka's blush furthered "Holy crap they are actually doing it…"

Kid continued in a loud excited voice, "HARDER SOUL, HARDER!"

"I KNOW HOW TO DO IT!" Soul said back in frustration.

Putting a hand to her mouth, Maka laughed silently. She backed away from the door a minuet to ponder if she should interrupt or not.

"Your so good at this~!" Kid continued to cheer.

Soul made an accomplished noise, "Yeah, unlike you."

"Soul your so mean~ I do it fine."

Soul replied roughly, "No you don't, you always freak out when your about to hit it."

"Stop being mean and concentrate. You're not done." Kid pouted.

Maka leaned into the door a bit more, 'Maybe I should invite Liz and Patty over. They would want to know what their meisters been up to~' Maka thought as she continued to listen.

"SO CLOSE SOUL!" Kid exclaimed.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" The scythe yelled back in a much tenser tone.

"YESSS!" They both yelled in chorus as Maka decided that now would be the time to interrupt the two if she wanted them to both be properly embarrassed.

The door swung open as Maka reviled herself to the two boys in their act as she pointed at them, "GOT YA- …?" Maka stopped seeing both boys sitting behind Souls T.V on his bed.

Kid was hugging Soul and yelling, "High score~ That was amazing Soul! You beat the game in under an hour! Just wait till Black*Star hears about it he's going to be pissed~" Kid cheered as he tightened his hold on Soul.

Sighing in relief Soul sank downwards, "Yeah that was tough… That stupid boss takes forever, if you don't hit him at a certain angle than it doesn't count…"

"But you showed him!" The excited shinigami said taking the game controller from Soul. Kid and Soul both looked up and noticed extremely confused Maka standing in the doorway. "Hey Maka…"

Soul waved and smiled at her, "Hey what happened to knocking, hm?" His tone was sharp with sarcasm making his statement an obvious joke.

Maka was dumbstruck, and in her moment of this she looked down at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "O-oh I was… um… Well…" she didn't know what to think anymore, it was just a stupid video game they were playing! The scythe meister felt like the biggest pervert who ever walked the face of the earth for assuming such terribly perverted things about Soul and Kid.

"What's wrong?" Soul said curiously as he watched his meister continue to babble incoherent words that seemed to be the beginning of sentences that she couldn't finish.

"N-NOTHING! W-what made you say that~!" Maka said quickly, making Soul a bit more concerned about her mental welfare.

"O-okay… just shut the door on your way out." Soul spoke softly as to not offend the mentally infirmed blonde. Kid was restarting the game so he could have his chance at the high score as well.

Turning around and walking out of the room hastily in embarrassment she muttered to herself, "I can't believe I thought that! How could I be so stupid Soul and Kid would never do that!" Mentally slapping her perverted mind, she marched into her room to try and find something to make her forgive herself.

Soul sat up and sighed looking at the pale boy beside him. "Hey Soul…" Kid began.

"What..?" Soul asked as he turned from the T.V.

"… Do you think she noticed that we were naked?"

"… nah."

**XD DON'T ASK! It was a stupid idea for a comic I never made like a year ago because my artistic skills weren't up to par at the time. I'm such a pervert… *dies* it is pretty funny though right~? I love my ironic endings… anyways I just wrote this to get my mind off of Neco-Kun for a bit… I wrote like half of it already and I need some inspiration for the last half… So this was just my pervy little break from that~ XD anyways hope you liked it, comment if you will please but be kind! **


End file.
